Recon Carbine
* Scalable up to 10X * * Bipod|type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 31 (post-15.3.0)|fire_rate = 92|capacity = 30 (max 300)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |range = Medium-long|cost = 270 |level_required = 32}} The Recon Carbine is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a semi-automatic carbine with the futuristic finish, the black stock, the 30-round energy magazine, bipod, silencer and the electronic scoping mechanism. Strategy It deals great damage, good fire rate, high fire rate for the sniper weapon, high mobility and awesome accuracy (for the carbine). Tips *If the player holds down the fire button it will fire three rounds per second., and continue to do so as long as the fire button is in use. *This is useful for stealthy play styles due to this weapon featuring the silencer. *This gun is useful in taking down air targets with its high damage and fire rate and low recoil, the same goes with ground targets while you are in the air. *Use this in long range due to its intense accuracy. *It lacks the ability to break through walls, so be careful when engaging players with weapons with wall break. *The high fire rate can empty a magazine fast, so conserve bullets. *Due to its high damage, this rifle is one of the best sniper rifles in the game and it should be used in long ranged battles. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's average fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammo. *Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies racking fast kills. Counters *Strafe around the player to avoid being shot by the weapon. *Hide behind an object, or outflank the user. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this counter. *Use other one shot kill weapons, such as the Anti-Champion Rifle, although you may have a fire rate disadvantage and you may reveal your location. *Using area damage weapons can mess its user's aim. *Get close with a powerful weapon. However, if you approach head-on, experienced users can kill you whilst excluding the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Overpower them with an even more powerful sniper such as the Anti-Champion Rifle. *Go into close ranges as this weapon is a sniper. However, take note that skilled users can easily use this in close ranges. Firing Sound *Impulse Sniper Rifle's (Minimized by 60%) Theme *Futuristic/military-themed Trivia *It looks somewhat similar to the Ranger Rifle, but with awesome accuracy, single shot firing mechanism, and the electronic scope. *The rifle itself has a strong resemblance to FN SCAR-H, with an electronic scope. *This is one of the few sniper weapons with electronic scoping mechanism, the first being the High-Tech Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Bipod Category:Silent Category:Primary